Two Weasleys And A Potter
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: Ginny, Fleur and Angelina all find out they are pregnant at the same time, this story follows them and their family through the ups and downs of their pregnancies. Of course this means drama, laughter, family, sadness and love. Canon :)
1. Fleur

_Right, so this is just an idea that came to me on a very long car journey. Basically its just a story of family, laughter and love about the Weasleys over the time period August 2004 - April 2005 when Ginny, Angelina and Fleur are all pregnant in my timeline of the 19 years. For full timeline look at my profile :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters, places etc are copyright of JK Rowling_

* * *

**23 August 2004**

Fleur Weasley was trying to squeeze in another five minutes sleep but it didn't seem likely to happen. She could hear her daughter's voice in her ear.

"Mama," called four year old Victoire. "_Mama_, Domini won't leave me alone."

"Victoire, eet ees only 'alf six in ze morning, please go back to sleep," murmured Fleur pulling the cover over her head.

"But Mama, Domini is playing with my toys!"

"You 'ave to share darling," Fleur sighed.

"MAMA!"

"Alright," Fleur said sliding out of bed and following her daughter down the hall to the room Victoire shared with her sister in a tired daze. "Now Victoire, can you say Dominique? Dom-in-ique."

"Domini," Victoire replied with a smile. Fleur sighed, she'd been trying to teach Dominique's name to Victoire for over two years now with no success.

"Mama," smiled Dominique when Fleur entered the room, she toddled over to her mother who picked up her two year old.

"Good morning darling," Fleur cooed "Victoire what 'as she done wrong?"

"She's playing with my toys," Victoire repeated grabbing the action figures off the ground now that her sister was out of the way. There were three of them, each a model of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley – also know as Fleur's brothers-in-law and sister-in-law. George had started producing them for a laugh after the war and Victoire loved them. Ron thought they were brilliant while Harry and Hermione on the other hand weren't fans.

"You 'ave to share Victoire," Fleur bent down to eye level with her daughter "Dominique is only two, you're four."

"But she got a scratch on Uncle Ron's head," huffed Victoire thrusting the toy in her mother's face.

Fleur took the toy and inspected it "I theenk 'e will be alright darling."

"No, he's injured, Uncle Ron doesn't get injured," Victoire said firmly.

An image of a battle-worn Ron flashed across Fleur's mind but Victoire was too young to know why there were action figures of her aunt and uncles yet.

"Don't worry darling," Fleur said drawing her wand "it's easy to fix. _Reparo._" The miniscule scratch disappeared.

"Thank you Mama," Victoire grinned and hugged her mother.

"No problem dear. Now since we're all awake, we should get some breakfast."

"Daddy?" asked Dominique looking behind Fleur as if expecting Bill to materialize from thin air.

"Remember last night, 'e told you zat 'e would be back in a couple of days," Fleur reminded her daughter as they headed downstairs.

"But where is he," pressed Victoire.

"Daddy 'as gone to visit Uncle Charlie and ze dragons," replied Fleur missing Bill already. "Don't you remember him telling you zat?"

"Does he like Uncle Charlie more than us?" Victoire frowned.

"Non, non, you see Uncle Charlie lives far away so Daddy doesn't get to see 'im very often," explained Fleur setting Dominique down in her highchair.

"Oh," Victoire said quietly processing this as she sat down at the table beside the highchair. "Ahhhhh."

Fleur spun around so see what the matter was "Dominique let go of your seester's 'air, darling."

"Mama, it hurts," squealed Victoire.

Fleur whisked Dominique out of the highchair so she had to let go. "Non Dominique, you aren't allowed to do zat. I 'ave told you before."

Dominique just smiled toothily up at her mother causing Fleur to smile too "Sorry Viwire," Dominique smiled at her sister too.

Victoire huffed and moved down the table from the highchair so her mother could put Dominique back in it. "It's Victoire."

Fleur managed to put out their breakfast without a further fuss from her daughters. Victoire started eating straight away while Fleur fed Dominique.

"Mama, are you annoyed with me?" asked Victoire after a moment.

"Non dear, I'm just tired," replied Fleur. "But I do 'ave somezzing exciting to tell you both."

"Are we going to visit grandmére and grandpére?" asked Victoire looking excited.

"Non," Fleur shook her head.

"Are we going to go to Diagon Alley?" guessed Victoire.

"Non," Fleur smiled "Do you want anozzer guess?"

"Is Uncle George bringing out a doll version of you?"

Fleur laughed throatily "Non darling, but maybe I should suggest eet."

"Can you just tell us?" asked Victoire.

Fleur laughed again "Alright zen, you and Dominique are going to 'ave a new baby brozzer or seester."

Victoire stared at her "A baby! Like when the stork brought Dominique."

"Ze stork? Who told you zat?" asked Fleur confused.

"Uncle George," Victoire shrugged. "But is the stork going to come again?"

"Oui, I suppose it is," replied Fleur with a smile.

"Will I get to see the stork, I've never seen a stork before," said Victoire excitedly.

"Err non, only Mama and Daddy get to see ze stork," said Fleur.

"Oh," Victoire looking disappointed for a fraction of a second before grinning "I hope it's a brother because sisters are annoying. Can I write a letter to the stork like I write a letter to Santa Claus asking for a brother?"

"Brother," Dominique said slowly before laughing "brother."

"Eet looks like you both would like a brozzer but we won't know for a while yet," Fleur answered.

"Well if it's a sister, I'm sending it back," Victoire said with a look of determination on her face "because I already have a sister and two girl cousins. The only boy who I know is Teddy."

"But you like Teddy," reminded Fleur.

"But I don't see him as much as Domini and she's much more annoying," Victoire huffed.

Fleur sighed "Victoire, 'ow about I ask Teddy's grandma if you can go and visit today."

Victoire nodded "Please Mama, I haven't seen him in _ages_." She stretched out the last word for emphasis.

"You saw 'im yesterday," smiled Fleur "Remember, at Uncle Percy's birthday."

"That _was_ ages ago," Victoire said firmly before rushing upstairs to get ready to go.

"Looks like eet's just you and me today, Dominique," said Fleur turning back to finish her own breakfast "What will we do?"

"Beach," Dominique clapped her hands together "We'll make castles, Mama."

"Alright darling," Fleur said looking outside at the weather "We'll make some sandcastles, eet eez lovely outside."

An hour later Dominique and Fleur were sitting on the beach outside their house building a huge castle out of sand which Fleur had charmed to stay upright.

"Mama, will you still play with me?" Dominique asked.

"What do you mean my darling," Fleur frowned.

"When the stork comes?" Dominique said.

"Of course I will," Fleur said reassuringly picking up her daughter and swinging her in a circle "I'll always 'ave time for you and for Victoire and ze new baby. Now 'ow about we go paddling."

With a squeal of delight Dominique ran down the beach and into the sea where she splashed the water excitedly. Fleur ran after her daughter into the shallow water which was surprisingly warm only to be splattered with salty water by Dominique. Fleur laughed and gently splashed her back and the two of them spent the afternoon playing in the sea and building sandcastles while Dominique explained how she as going to be the best big sister ever.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, I'll try and update as soon as possible :)_

_Just a note, in this story Victoire is 4 and Dominique is almost 3 and I don't really know how well children that age speak so I'm sorry if their dialogue isn't very good :)_


	2. Ginny

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is JK Rowling's._

* * *

**14 September 2004**

Ginny Potter was sitting in the first aid tent of the Harpies training ground with an ice-pack against her head listening to her coach, Gwenog Jones lecture her.

"Ginny, you're our star Chaser! You have been hit by Bludgers nearly every night this week! And this is only training! We can't afford for you to get hit during the match on Saturday! It's the first match of the season, we need you in fit condition!"

Ginny groaned internally wondering why this woman had ever been her childhood idol. "Gwenog, I've told you, there's been a lot on my mind and I _really_ need to talk to Harry but seeing as you've banned me from doing so because he's too 'distracting' then I haven't been able to clear my mind."

"Ginny, you know that the Tornadoes are our biggest opposition and they have a new Seeker this season who we don't know about. No one else is allowed to leave to go see their boyfriends and husbands, so why should you be allowed to?" Gwenog asked.

"Because I'm you're star Chaser and he's Harry bloody Potter," suggested Ginny hopefully.

Gwenog glared at her "Trust me, keeping you apart for two weeks won't kill you."

"Yes but it might kill you, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, may I remind you," smirked Ginny.

"Don't play that card Ginny, I know him and he won't kill me," Gwenog replied, Ginny scowled. "I know you miss him but just think you'll be able to eat the face off him in front of every camera at the match."

"You know I hate publicity," Ginny muttered.

"But as you said you are our star Chaser and you are married to the Chosen One, avoiding publicity isn't an option," Gwenog went on.

Ginny groaned in frustration "Look Gwenog, if you want me to focus on the match then you had bloody well better reconnect the Floo network or get rid of these anti-Apparation wards so I can go and see my husband."

"I can't Ginny, I'd love to let you but then I'd have to let everyone else go to," Gwenog sighed "I'm sorry. I'll see you at dinner, Ginny."

"Or not," Ginny muttered as Gwenog left for she had just thought of something. How could it have escaped her knowledge before? Wizards and witches couldn't Apparate inside Hogwarts but house-elves could. Who's to say they couldn't Apparate within the Holyhead Harpies training ground too.

"Kreacher," she called out. There was a loud crack and Ginny grinned; it had worked.

"Mistress Ginny," squeaked the elf bowing deeply "How nice to see you, Master Harry has been missing you a great deal."

"I've missed him a lot too and I really need to talk to him so could you deliver a message for me, Gwenog won't let me go," Ginny asked him hopefully.

"I could," nodded Kreacher quickly "Or better yet Mistress Ginny, Kreacher could take you by side-along Apparation to your house."

Ginny looked at him in surprise "Yes, that would be very helpful, Kreacher. I really do need to speak to him in person."

The elf took hold of her arm and with another loud crack they where gone. They landed at the back door of Harry and Ginny's house in the Welsh countryside.

"Thanks Kreacher," Ginny smiled feeling extremely proud that she had evaded Gwenog's clutches.

"It is not a problem, Mistress Ginny," Kreacher bowed and scurried inside.

Ginny followed him inside and went upstairs to Harry's study where he was sitting with a furrowed brow reading an official looking document. He looked up when he sensed her in the room.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? How'd you get away from Gwenog?" Harry jumped up and circled the desk coming over.

"Kreacher was a major part of my ingenious plan," Ginny smiled before crushing her lips to Harry's and wrapping her body around his. He responded immediately, his arms snaking round her waist. Ginny broke away after a moment.

"Not that I don't want to jump your bones right now, Harry but I really need to talk to you," she said looking into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Oh?" Harry replied uncertainly.

Ginny sighed "I've been really distracted since the night I left for training because … well I wasn't feeling the best for the past couple of weeks and I spoke to Hermione and she suggested what might be wrong with me. And she was right."

Harry looked scared "Ginny, what's going on. Are you ill? Do we need to go to St Mungo's."

"Its fine, I'm fine, nothing is _wrong _but I do have something to tell you but it's a good thing. Definitely good," Ginny assured her husband.

"Then why do you look so worried?" asked Harry.

"Because it's scary as well as brilliant," Ginny replied, looking him straight in the eyes. "Harry, how would you feel about becoming a Dad?"

"You know I'd love to be ... hold on ... you mean … are you saying …" Harry looked at her and then at her stomach.

"Yes," Ginny beamed "We're going to be parents. I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry looked at her in wonder before his face cracked into a smile so wide that Ginny thought his face might split in two.

"Really Gin? I can't believe it, this is fantastic! Are you serious? This is so exciting! Have you told anyone? We're going to have a baby! When are you due? Is the baby a boy or a girl? I can't tell you how happy I am right now!"

Ginny laughed "Slow down, Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry stopped "I just ... wow ... this is just amazing!"

"I know, its wonderful," Ginny replied "I'm due in April, it's too early to tell what gender the baby is and you're the first person I've told of course. Who else would I tell first? But Hermione has her suspicions of course."

Harry pressed a kiss to her nose "we're going to be parents, Ginny!"

Ginny frowned now "I know it's brilliant … but it's been worrying me for days, what if I screw up. My Mum is the best woman I know and your mother gave her life for you. What it I'm a terrible mother?"

Harry pulled her closer against his chest and bent his head to whisper in her ear "You'll be an incredible mum, you're amazing, Gin. You have no reason to be scared. I love you Ginny. We're in this together."

"I love you too Harry," Ginny said resting her head against his chest. "But actually I do have something else to worry about."

"Not if I can help it," Harry assured her.

"So you'll be the one to explain to Gwenog that I can no longer play Quidditch because I'm pregnant," Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Harry went pale; he was already not on the best terms with Ginny's boss. "Oh sweet Merlin, she's going to kill us."

"So I decided she doesn't need to know yet," Ginny went on. "Not until I have to tell her, when it's obvious."

Harry looked at her warily "Gin, I'm not sure that's the best idea. What if you're hit with a Bludger or knocked off your broom."

"Harry, I'll be fine, I promise I'll take care of myself. You know fine rightly I can look after myself. But what if this is my last chance to play?" explained Ginny. "I'm probably going to retire – Merlin I sound old – so I can look after the baby."

"You'll miss it," Harry stated the obvious.

"But I'll have the joy of knowing that I can train our child to be a Chaser when they're old enough," Ginny grinned.

"Think what you like, they're going to be a Seeker," Harry retorted.

"Not if I'm the one teaching them to fly."

"We'll see about that."

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, dinner is ready," Kreacher interrupted their playful argument.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry smiled taking Ginny's hand as they walked downstairs.

"You know they'll be a Chaser, you just won't admit it," Ginny smirked.

Harry snorted "if you say so but we'll see who's right in a few years."

"Love you Harry," Ginny smiled up at him as they walked into the kitchen.

"Love you always, Ginny," replied Harry before placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

_Had great fun writing this chapter, I just love Harry/Ginny fluff :) Thanks to everyone who has favourited, alerted or reviewed :) It means a lot! It'll be a couple of days before I update again, it might not be until Friday but I'll do my best! The next chapter will be Angelina finding out she's pregnant and then telling George. Until then..._

_25/11/2012_


	3. Angelina

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

**10 October 2004**

Angelina Johnson was hyperventilating. She was sitting in the waiting room of St Mungo's waiting for the Healer to bring back the results. It had been a very stressful morning; she had woken up only to have to race for the bathroom and throw up as she had for the past week. Her boyfriend, George had decided she should go to St Mungo's worried she had the flu or a similar illness. She hadn't wanted to but he'd been so worried she'd agreed.

On arriving at St Mungo's she'd described her symptoms to the witch at the front desk who had smirked and suggested Angelina was pregnant which she hadn't even considered but as she thought about it it had seemed more likely.

But nothing could have prepared Angelina for this. She was twenty-seven and was perfectly happy with it just being herself and George living in the flat above his shop. And George; he was going to freak out not to mention his mother! None of this had been planned and she was getting extremely panicky when a Healer had escorted her upstairs.

Half an hour later, she had been sent back into the waiting room in which she was now sitting. Looking around Angelina saw the Healer walking towards her. She jumped to her feet.

"Well Miss Johnson, the results of the test were positive. Congratulations, you're going to have a baby," the woman smiled at Angelina as if she was delivering the best news in the world but Angelina just felt very faint and sat down weakly.

"But – how – what?" Angelina spluttered.

"You're three months pregnant, dear, you're due in about the second week of April next year. Now you'll need to have regular checkups so you should make an appointment on the way out in reception," the Healer said in a way Angelina knew was rehearsed. "We have a selection of -" the Healer stopped and looked up. "Would you like a drink of water, dear? You look rather faint."

"Water would be great," replied Angelina.

For the next hour Angelina sat thinking over the situation she was now in. She's been dating George for about five years now and she had never loved anyone like she loved him. On occasion she had thought about the possibility of getting married and having a family but it never been more than a thought because they were perfectly happy as they were.

But as Angelina sat in the waiting room of the maternity department of the hospital surrounded by women who were there for check ups and advice about their own pregnancy, it suddenly seemed so much more real.

She was pregnant; she had a child growing inside her. Her child. George's child. She set down her empty glass on the coffee table and took a deep breath. No, this had not been planned, it was unexpected, it was terrifying but she was sure as hell going to make it work. She picked up the leaflets the Healer had given her and walked back downstairs with a determined smile on her face. She was going to have a baby and she was going to everything she could to make this child as happy as possible.

Angelina Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out into Diagon Alley and headed toward the joke shop. Standing outside she was suddenly filled with unexplainable excitement and her earlier fear seemed smaller now. She walked into the joke shop which wasn't too busy as it was mid October and all the Hogwarts students were back at school. She looked around for George but she could only see Ron, his brother.

"Ron?" Angelina said to him as she approached.

"Oh, hey Angelina," said Ron looking up from the shelf he was stacking.

"Do you know where George is?"

"Helping a customer in the back room."

"Thanks Ron," Angelina smiled at him before heading out the back. George was standing explaining to a young boy how Peruvian Darkness Powder worked. Angelina watched him with the boy who could be no more than seven or eight years old. He'd always been good with children, especially his nieces, he would make an excellent father. She could see it now, herself, George and a little boy who looked just liked George with slightly darker hair and skin. She grinned to herself.

"Hmmm, it sounds good," said the little boy "But I don't think my mum would like it."

"Well then, that just gives you all the more reason to get it," George grinned.

The boy laughed "Okay, I'll take some." He lifted a box and hurried out to the counter to pay.

George looked up to see Angelina watching him.

"Angie!" he walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "How'd it go at St Mungo's."

"Err, can we talk upstairs," Angelina replied. George frowned and nodded before grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

"What's wrong Angie?" George asked looking uncharacteristically serious as Angelina closed their bedroom door behind her.

Angelina took a deep breath "I'm pregnant, George."

George looked at her, his eyes out on stalks for few seconds blinking rather in a way which would have made Angelina laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"With a baby?" he finally said looking as if he was waiting for a punchline.

"No with a flobberworm," Angelina said raising her eyebrows and sighing "Yes, with a baby!"

"Are you serious!" he said quietly and then his face broke into a grin of delight. "I'm going to be a Dad."

Angelina nodded, tears of happiness forming in her eyes at the look on her boyfriend's face; she had been so worried he wouldn't want the baby and therefore not want her anymore.

"Oh Angie, this is wonderful!" George said before kissing her passionately. They broke apart after a few minutes and suddenly George had a worried look on his face.

"Well I suppose this is it then, it's been nice knowing you Angelina, don't forget I'll always love you, I'll leave all my possessions to you and the baby and you better keep the shop open," said George in a very sombre tone.

"George, what are you talking about?" Angelina asked guessing he was messing around.

"Mum will kill me, literally _kill _me for getting you pregnant when we aren't married," George said seriously.

Angelina smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye "but whose to say she'll find out."

"She's going to have another grandchild running around in a few months, how is she not going to know?"

"We could get married," suggested Angelina offhandedly. "Because to be honest, I don't fancy losing you at the hand of your mother."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," George said to her not being fooled by her tone of voice.

Angelina nodded "I've thought about it. It wouldn't be a big white wedding or anything like your brothers and Ginny had, just something small. Just us and two witnesses, that's all you need."

"Well that's that then," George said and with a smirk he was down on one knee in front of her. "Oh Angelina, thy fairest maiden in thy land, I have loved thou for years, would thou doest thy most profound honour of taking my hand in marriage?"

Angelina laughed "Of course I will but only if you promise never to talk like that again."

"Yeah that sort of language is better wasted on people like Percy who talk like they lived a thousand years ago," George also laughed getting to his feet. "Thank Merlin none of my brothers heard that, I'd never live it down."

"No they wouldn't, so you're lucky it's only me that heard," giggled Angelina wrapping her arms around him. "But who's to say I won't tell them."

"You wouldn't!"

"I might. Not right now but maybe twenty years down the line."

George pouted "alright, that's enough laughter at my expense."

Angelina bit her lip "George, are you sure about this. Really? Because I don't want you marrying me unless you want too. Don't do it just because I want too."

George stared at her in what she could only call disbelief "Angie, of course I want to marry you. I've been dating you for five years, I wouldn't do that if I wasn't serious about you."

Angelina nodded "sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I know that."

"How about we close early and go get married tonight," George said mischievously.

Angelina took his face in her hands "better yet, why don't we close early on Friday and then we can go away for the weekend."

"Sounds excellent, but I have to get you a ring and -" George cut off suddenly as if only remembering something "Oh wait here a moment."

He sped out of the room and returned a moment later with a tiny box "I got this for you, I saw it one day and … well I thought it was perfect for you. So I bought it and I was going to ask you someday but it never came up and … here you go."

Angelina picked the box out of her boyfriend's – no fiancé's – hand and opened it to see a white gold band with a small heart shaped ruby.

Angelina looked up "its perfect, George. Thank you! I'm just so happy right now."

"I am too, Angie, I am too," George lent down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips "And I love you."

"That's why we're getting married," Angelina smiled as her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness and George slipped the ring on her finger.

"And you're sure you don't want a big thing and have a horrible dress which looks like a cake and a hideous family reunion with my Great Auntie Muriel criticizing everyone?"

"Tempting," Angelina said pretending to think "But definitely not, I've had enough run-in's with Muriel to last me a life time. It'll be small, we can even were jeans if you want."

George smiled "I'd like that. Fred always said he was going to wear jeans to his wedding." George's smile faded "I always imagined he'd be there at my wedding. He'd be my best man and make some horrifically embarrassing speech and…" he sank down on the bed.

Angelina sat down beside him and pulled him into a warm hug. "I miss him too George, but he'll be there, he'll be in our hearts like he always is …"

George nodded against her.

They sat there for a few minutes before Angelina spoke up slowly "George, if the baby's a boy … how about we name him Fred."

George froze for a moment before looking down into her chocolate brown eyes "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, George," Angelina replied "And I do like the name Fred as well. He would like it too."

"Of course he'd like it, he'd be really smug," George smiled sadly then gave a real smile and added "Not that it matters, the baby won't be a boy."

Angelina raised her eyebrow "And how do you know that?"

"Angie, I have four nieces and not one nephew," George shrugged. "Ginny broke the every-Weasley-is-a-boy curse so it looks like Mum won't have any grandsons."

Angelina and George both laughed together and downstairs Ron sighed; it looked like it was going to be just Verity and him working for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_So sorry I didn'y update this when I said I would, I have been debating over this chapter, whether to do it this way or to have them get married later after the baby is born but I went with this as a gut feeling because I honestly can seeing them eloping! I'm just in a very Angelina/George mood at the moment :)_

_Updated: 1 Feb 2013_


	4. Molly

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

**15 October 2004**

Molly Weasley was bustling around the kitchen of The Burrow trying to get everything ready. She had invited the whole family around for dinner as she hadn't seen them all together in weeks. However as she had four granddaughters, five children, four children-in-law, one honorary grandson and her son's girlfriend coming, she was starting to panic. It was absolutely freezing outside so there was no question of eating outside but there was also no question of fitting seventeen people around the kitchen table. She sent the potatoes to work peeling themselves before turning back to the table. It was only made to fit ten or so people and if she extended it there would be no room to move about the kitchen.

"Hey Mum," came the cheery voice of her son Bill.

Molly looked up to see Bill standing with Fleur at the door. "Oh, it's brilliant to see you both." She threw her arms around both of them in turn.

"And you, Molly," smile Fleur warmly.

"And where are Victoire and Dominique?" Molly asked looking around for her granddaughters.

"Zey are with Arthur in ze living room," Fleur said "We wanted you to be ze first to know."

Molly inspected them both suspiciously then gasped knowingly "you're going to have another baby, aren't you."

"Can't keep anything from you, can we Mum," Bill chuckled. "Yep, Fleur's pregnant."

"Oh this is _wonderful!_" Molly beamed "How long have you known?"

"Since August, ze baby is due in ze second week of April," Fleur answered. "We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure ze baby would be alright so only ze girls and we know."

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Bill added.

"Not a bother, not a bother," Molly assured him then added jokingly "but I'll be speaking to Ron and Ginny about this, it's not fair that you and Percy are the only ones to give me grandchildren."

"What about George?" Fleur asked.

Molly shook her head "I'm still trying to encourage him to get married. Now I must go and see Victoire and Dominique. C'mon you must tell Arthur, he'll be delighted."

About half an hour later Bill had managed to convince his mother that extending the table would be just fine and there now wasn't room to swing a cat in the kitchen and Molly was putting the finishing touches onto the meal. Audrey and Bill were trying to keep their daughters entertained while Fleur helped Molly with the dinner and Percy, Ron, Arthur and Hermione sat in the living room chatting.

"This will be ready in ten minutes," grumbled Molly. "Where on earth are, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, George and Angelina? They should have been here ages ago."

"I'm sure zey're on zeir way," said Fleur as she watched the pots and pans wash and dry themselves. As if on cue Harry and Ginny walked through the back door, they had their arms around each other and Teddy was clutching Ginny's hand.

"Ginny," Molly rushed to her daughter giving her a warm hug before turning to Harry and doing the same "Harry, what kept you."

"It was me Molly," Teddy grinned "Ginny and Harry were telling me something very secret which I can't tell _anyone_, not even Victoire because they want to tell everyone themselves."

"Oh really," Molly said looking at the pair suspiciously. "And I suppose you won't tell me."

"I promised, sorry Auntie Molly," Teddy sighed dramatically "But it's very exciting."

Molly had a fairly good idea what was happening and looked at Ginny and then to Harry "Well Fleur and Bill have some very exciting news too, Teddy. Victoire and Dominique are going to have a new baby brother or sister. Isn't that wonderful, dears?"

Ginny looked surprised and Harry seemed amused.

"That's great news," Harry smiled.

"Fantastic, Mum," nodded Ginny.

"Teddy, why don't you go and see Victoire, she says she hasn't seen you in a whole day," Molly suggested with a warm smile. "She's in the living room with Molly, Lucy and Dominique."

"Okay," Teddy grinned before running out of the kitchen.

"Now you two," Molly turned back to her daughter and son-in-law pointing a finger at them both in turn "What's this exciting news you want to tell me."

"We were going to tell everyone together so I think we'll go say hi to everyone," suggested Ginny tugging Harry's hand.

"Not so fast, I know what's going on …" she trailed off waiting for an answer.

"That's nice Mum, but I really want to talk to Fleur about something," Ginny said quickly.

"Really," Molly raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you only speak to her when it's completely necessary."

"I get on with her just fine now, besides I want to congratulate her on the news," said Ginny trying to get around her mother.

Molly just looked at her "I know you too well Ginny, you're my daughter and I also know exactly what your news is and I don't see why you're trying to keep it from me."

Harry sighed sent an apologetic look at Ginny and said "Because she's worried you'll be angry at us because we didn't tell you sooner."

"Well I'm not angry," Molly said almost jumping up and down with excitement while Ginny attempted to elbow Harry "I'm overjoyed for you both."

"We haven't even told you yet," Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny, I've been pregnant six times, I think I of all people should know when someone is pregnant," said Molly beaming.

Harry was looking like a child on Christmas morning "It's wonderful isn't it."

"It really is," Molly said with happy tears running down her face as she engulfed them both in another hug. "You've been through so much, you deserve more than anyone to be happy."

"Thanks Molly," Harry smiled and Molly knew how much her words meant to him.

"So when are you due Ginny?" Molly turned to Ginny.

"In about the second week of April according to the Healer I was speaking too," Ginny answered.

This only seemed to please Molly more "So's Fleur! This is fantastic."

"Well it looks like baby Potter will at least know one person when they start Hogwarts," Harry chuckled.

"Molly!" Fleur called from the kitchen "I theenk ze steak needs to come out now, it looks like it was ready an 'our ago."

"Coming, coming," Molly hurried back into the kitchen muttering about French people not knowing how to cook meat.

"See," Fleur pointed to the oven "I took a bit out for Bill and myself ages ago but surely zat must come out now."

Molly hated to admit it but her daughter-in-law was right – even though she was now as close to Fleur as she was to Harry or Hermione, they still clashed when it came to cooking. "Yes, it looks ready, can you take it out? I'll move the vegetables to the table."

"So what were you talking to 'Arry and Geenny about?"

Molly grinned "Ginny's going to have a baby … and she's due at the same time as you are."

"So now it's only Ron you have to talk too," Fleur said in amusement "Zat is nice, it means zey will know someone in zeir year before zey start school."

"That's what Harry said," Molly nodded as she summoned plates and cutlery to the table. "George and Angelina haven't arrived have they? It's not like George to be late when there's food going."

"Maybe we should start without zem, I know it's rude but ze food won't stay hot," Fleur frowned.

"I think we'll have too," Molly looked at the clock on the wall. George's hand was pointing at Home which now meant Diagon Alley, not the Burrow. "I'll go and get everyone."

Soon the whole family had dug into their dinner while George and Angelina where still no where to be seen. Molly wondered if they'd forgotten.

"Fleur tells me, your going to have a baby, Ginny," Bill said smiling. "Congratulations!"

Ginny nodded "And Mum tells me Fleur is going to have a baby."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione said excitedly "both of you!"

"Congratulations, that's fantastic news!" Audrey beamed.

"Wait, what?" Ron narrowed his eyes looking from his sister to his best friend who he was sitting opposite.

"You're going to be an uncle again," Ginny grinned.

"But – how?"

"Ron, you're twenty four and married, I am _not _explaining that to you," Ginny narrowed her eyes.

Ron was silent for a moment then "HARRY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KNOCKING UP MY SISTER! Wait – Ginny, Harry is the dad isn't he?"

Harry was bright red and Ginny reached pointed her wand at Ron threateningly "You prat, of course he is. Harry's my husband!"

"Ron!" hissed Hermione taking his hand under the table. "You've been perfectly fine with Harry and Ginny for the last six years!"

"But," Ron spluttered "my best friend has got my sister pregnant!"

Molly cut in "Ron, your best friend and your sister also happen to be married and have been for the last two and a half years, it is not of your business what they do within their relationship. Now eat up dear, your dinner's going cold."

Ron looked apologetic as if realising his over-reaction "err … sorry Harry, Ginny … old habits die hard I suppose."

"Its fine," Harry assured him.

"But blimey, you're going to be a dad," Ron was now gaping at Harry like he had three heads. But Molly knew her son well; she could see the longing in Ron's eyes and also in Hermione's. It had been three years since Hermione had miscarried and Molly knew they wanted a child but were also worried.

For the next few moments everyone ate in silence before Victoire spoke up.

"What does knocked up mean? Uncle George told me the stork brought babies," she said.

"George told me that too. Was he lying to us?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

Bill and Fleur both glared at Ron who quickly occupied himself with his dinner.

"Well err," Bill tried to explain but was saved the hassle by the back door opening and Angelina and George walking in, both looking very pleased with themselves.

"Hello extended Weasley family," George said cheerfully taking his coat off and helping Angelina with hers. "Lovely evening isn't it, can't say I've been this happy in years."

"What's got you in such a good mood?" grumbled Ron.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" replied George.

"He's annoyed because I'm pregnant," Ginny sighed.

"You and Harry are having a baby," George grinned at his sister "Snap!"

"What do you mean 'Snap'?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Angie and I are as well," shrugged George hanging their coats up.

"George, you aren't even married," said Molly.

"That didn't stop you and dad," Charlie smirked.

"_Charlie_!" Molly glared at him before turning back to George and Angelina. "Now please tell me the truth."

Angelina answered with a smile "George _is_ telling the truth, I found out on Wednesday."

Molly was now standing up "_George_! How could you be so irresponsible! Have you never listened to a word I've said? What were you thinking?"

Angelina cut in "Molly, this isn't George's fault, it's no ones fault. George and I love each other and yes I am pregnant … but we are married."

The room went completely silent except for Percy who had choked on a potato and Audrey who was thumping him on the back trying to clear his airways.

"That's great news," Bill grinned.

George grinned at his brother over Molly's shoulder "thanks Bill."

"What?" said Molly very quietly.

"Surprise!" George grinned pulling Angelina close to his side. "We closed early on Friday and went away for the weekend with Lee and Alicia, they were our witnesses and we got married on Saturday morning. We only got back about half an hour ago so that's why we're late."

Angelina showed Molly her left hand which had a gold band sparkling on her ring finger. The whole room looked from Molly to George waiting in suspense for the eruption they were sure would come.

"You mean to say that you got married without me there," said Molly quietly, more hurt than annoyed.

"Well yeah, sort of," George said airily. "Neither of us wanted a big thing with seating plans, frilly invitations, you balling your eyes out and Muriel making snide remarks about how it's a disgrace to get married in jeans."

Ron and Harry remembered what Fred had once said about getting married in jeans and smiled at George encouragingly.

"You got married in jeans," said Molly faintly.

"Yeah, why waste money on a dress and dress robes if you're only going to wear them once," shrugged George.

"Fair point," Charlie nodded.

"Molly, please don't be angry with us. We did what would make us happy, it was special to us," Angelina explained. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way and we've been so happy all weekend."

Molly sighed "I want to be annoyed but if you're happy then I can't be. Arthur and I did exactly the same thing so I'd be a hypocrite if I said anything. So welcome to the family Angelina, you're been part of it for so long, it's nice that you're finally an official Weasley."

"Thank Merlin! Mum, I was kind of expecting to be in St Mungo's tonight," George laughed taking a seat beside Lucy and Angelina sat on the other side of him.

"Does this mean you're my aunt now?" asked Victoire.

Angelina smiled "yeah, I guess it does."

"Did Uncle George get you knocked up, Auntie Angelina?" Victoire asked.

Bill splayed out the pumpkin juice he'd been drinking over a disgruntled looking Hermione "Ron I'm going to kill you!"

Angelina and George looked thoroughly confused.

Victoire sighed "Uncle Ron was angry with Uncle Harry for getting Aunt Ginny knocked up but I don't know what he means. I thought the stork brought babies."

"That's because it does, Victoire, Uncle Ron's a bit of an idiot so you shouldn't listen to a word he says," George said quickly.

"Oi!" Ron protested.

"Good, I was worried the stork wouldn't bring my new baby brother," Victoire said in relief.

George looked at Bill and Fleur "So the stork's visiting you too."

"Yes and Victoire and Dominique are hoping they get a brother," Bill chuckled.

"I wouldn't bet on it girls, it seems there's going to be a lot of girl Weasleys for a while, your Aunt Ginny broke the curse," George said to his nieces. "There's no chance it'll be a boy."

"George, stop telling them that," Molly admonished.

"But it's true, so don't be in a hurry to paint the nursery blue, Harry," George said down the table.

"If you say so," Harry chuckled "But I don't think we'll be painting it for a while yet."

"Can I help paint?" asked Teddy "Please? I'm going to be the baby's godbrother anyway so I have to help with _something_."

"Sure Teddy," Harry smiled.

"Godbrother?" asked Arthur inquiringly.

"Teddy worked out that since I'm his godfather then the baby will be his god-sibling," explained Harry.

"Very clever Teddy," Victoire complimented.

Teddy turned his hair bright turquoise happily "Thanks Victoire. I'll be the best godbrother ever!"

* * *

_A/N: Right just to clear a couple of things up. I know Ron probably over-reacted but that was just what came to me when I was typing and it fitted in quite well. Also I mentioned that Hermione miscarried. This is something which I'm not sure all you readers will be happy with but its something I think may have happened, also it will tie in with something later in the story possibly - don't worry it won't happen to anyone else. I am aware of the seriousness of miscarriage as a friend of mine had one._

_Anyway, thank you again for reading!_

_Published on 10/03/2013 (That's the 10th March for anyone not from the UK)_


End file.
